


The Bigger They Are...

by HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda



Series: Rough Crows Have Soft Feathers [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rough Crows Have Soft Feathers, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda
Summary: There's just something about Tsukishima that really gets under Hinata's skin. Maybe it's time to turn that particular table.





	The Bigger They Are...

**Author's Note:**

> Panda's Notes: This is actually the first Haikyuu!! fanfiction I ever started, after watching the first few episodes a few years ago. I only just finished it last year though for a friend's birthday. I hope you guys like it. ^w^

 

_Some people…_

_Some people just like to watch other people squirm on a spit while a fire burns under their stomach_.

Metaphorically, of course. Damn, Hinata’s daydreams were getting more and more chaotic.

But, he couldn’t help it whenever he saw that guy: Tsukishima was some kind of predator to the psyche of anyone who he deemed fit to toy with.

Hinata’s height; Kageyama’s past missteps; even taking light jabs at the third-years. It was like he didn’t care what the consequences might be. Or maybe he just knew how to duck them, as if there was a wall that he could scratch at—maybe even reach a clawing arm through—but never truly break.

Sometimes Hinata wondered how his mind could make up so many strange metaphors. He was pulled out of his headspace by a ball being lightly bounced off the back of his skull.

“You in there, Hinata?!” Kageyama barked, slapping his shoulder as well. “Get in position, we’ve got to win this, remember?”

Right; right. There was quite a bit riding on this…Actually, wait—

“You know this is just for practice, right?” Hinata asked lightly, jogging to his place either way.

“He isn’t completely wrong, Kageyama.” Tsukishima called tauntingly. “You just relax, and it’ll be even easier to beat you.”

“Hey, you’re the one who had to ask for a rematch, beanpole.” Tanaka huffed. “Don’t you get all uppity.”

Tsukishima snorted, chuckling as he went to his position. “Uppity, huh? Just listen to you!”

“It’s like he never stops, isn’t it?” Hinata asked while Tanaka ground his teeth. There really was nothing that Tsukki couldn’t latch onto. He started to wonder if he could even be stopped; and naturally, Hinata wondered if he could be the one to stop him.

This little game was a sort of rematch of their very first 3-on-3. Tsukishima had claimed that after watching their offense so many times, he could form a strategy around it. No one really believed it, but they had some free time; and Daichi was willing to see what had him so confident. After a moment of standing in a huddle, the three of them took their positions, and Tsukishima leveled a sneer right at Hinata.

The smaller boy bounced on the balls of his feet; it really didn’t matter much to him what Tsukki claimed. His mind kept attempting to piece together schemes to knock the towering blocker off his high horse.

“Hinata! Focus!” Kageyama was barking at him again. He planted his feet and blinked back to reality just in time to receive the ball before it hit him over the head. He could come up with a plan later.

Later indeed, the team finally took a break. Everyone stood or sat with water bottles in hand as they recovered for a couple of minutes. Tsukishima was mumbling something to Yamaguchi, and the brunette covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Hinata eyed them curiously, standing with Kageyama under a window behind the two of them.

“You’re such a jerk…” Tadashi murmured through quiet giggles, though Hinata could barely make out what he was saying. “They’ve gotten way better.”

The blonde slipped his arm around his friend’s shoulders, and a second later, Yamaguchi flinched and yelped, giggling and trying to pull away from Tsukishima. The pair leaned slightly, Yamaguchi’s laughing steadily growing louder as the blonde held him close. The rest of the team snickered; it certainly wasn’t the first time their pinch server had gotten tickled in the middle of practice, especially by Tsukishima.

“You two are adorable together.” Sugawara teased, smirking as he rested his hands on his hips. Tsukishima looked over at him as the others laughed lightly; Hinata figured he was glaring, and he chuckled himself as Tadashi leaned on the wall and covered his blushing face as he giggled happily.

Suddenly, something flickered in the back of the redhead’s mind: an idea? A stupid idea. He tapped his chin; yeah, definitely a stupid idea. This was either going to end badly for him now, or come back to bite him later, considering how Tsukishima seemed to have it out for him half the time. Even so, he found himself sneaking up behind the tall blonde, not even acknowledging that Yamaguchi was looking right at him. He flexed his fingers, aiming his hands at his teammate’s ribcage.

Tsukishima finally looked back at Tadashi, almost turning and spotting Hinata. “What are you looking—?“

The sound that left his throat was a choked squawk, like a bird suddenly getting pounced on. Shoyou’s fingers dug a bit roughly just below Tsukishima’s ribs, and he blushed slightly as his felt the blonde’s sudden writhing under his hands. The rest of the team had burst into laughter around him, calling stuff out to him, though he somehow couldn’t hear them. He tried to keep his hands firmly attached to Kei’s sides, but he couldn’t help being a little distracted.

“Hinata, you—! You little—Stop it!” He kept trying to talk, one of his hands flailing in Shoyou’s general direction while the other tried in vain to cover his side. The whole time though, there were giggles pouring out of his mouth; and when the redhead’s fingers slipped down to his hips, thumbs pressing slightly against the small of his back, the blonde’s legs gave out. Hinata’s fingers twitched as the taller boy fell out of his grasp, feeling a blush heating up his face.

He’d actually had a genuine smile on his face…

A-And his laugh…

He was…cute…

“You…” The redhead flinched, looking down at the boy he’d just tickled to the floor. The blonde was staring up at him, a slight smirk on his face, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “You have two seconds to run.”

Hinata shivered, stepping back nervously as he finally got himself back into the present. “W-Wait, hey…” He yelped, holding his hands up innocently as Tsukishima got to his feet. He didn’t need to be told to run again.

While Hinata and Tsukishima ran a lap or two around the court, Ukai called out for them to quit fooling around; but the rest of the team, including Daichi, shouted playfully at them. Kageyama, that bastard, mentioned off-handedly that Hinata’s legs were a weak spot. Shoyou would have shouted right back at him if the blonde’s long strides hadn’t suddenly caught up with him. A hand had appeared, gripping the back of his shirt, and yanking him backward into Kei’s arms. He found himself blushing again as he stumbled back and got quickly greeted by tickling fingers against his own ribs. Fast, unpredictable wriggling with a slight scratching of his nails, almost nothing like what he’d done.

“Let’s see how you like it, hm?” Kei purred, looming over him and sneering as Hinata laughed and buckled beneath him. The blonde followed the small redhead to the floor, one hand resting on his side and squeezing while the other crawled up to try to get under his arm. Hinata squealed, trying to pull his arm in and twisting on the floor as he got close to cackling already.

“You really are ticklish, aren’t you?” Tsukishima taunted lightly, smirking as he clawed at the redhead’s belly with one hand and scratched the side of his neck with the other. Hinata shrieked, and Kei laughed lightly. “I could do this all day, you know…” He teased.

“I-I’m sorry!” Hinata whined, laughing brightly and trying uselessly to cover himself.

“Damn right you are.” The blonde chuckled, goosing Hinata’s side as he pushed himself up onto his feet and rested his hands on his hips. He glanced around, and Shoyou noticed too when he flopped onto his back: The others were all gone. Aside from Yamaguchi, the gym was empty.

“Um, the others went out for the run.” The brunette explained softly, smiling as Tsukishima approached him. “They said I should stay to keep an eye on you.” He sounded like he was teasing a little. Tsukishima huffed as he walked by him, giving his friend a playful shove on the shoulder.

Hinata meanwhile was panting softly on the floor, a goofy smile stuck on his face. He blinked his eyes open when he heard a set of footsteps approaching again. Tadashi smirked and offered him a hand.

“Don’t tell him I told, but maybe when you get tall enough, you’ll be able to reach his armpits.” He taunted, winking slyly.


End file.
